Twisted Sisters
by Digimon Emperor X
Summary: Mai somehow comes face to face with HERSELF? But who is she and why does this "Mai" refer to herself as her Nobody and her sister? May contain some hints of DBZ and Kingdom Hearts.


Twisted Sisters

By: DMEX

_Disclaimers apply The Ocs are mine_

Mai was enjoying her day, humiliating Duelist after Duelist who had the misfortune of crossing her path. Normally this, in a weird way made her very happy; but for some reason, today she felt rather hollow inside.

It didn't feel right to her. It was that weird feeling she had after that Dartz fiasco and that "Marik Nightmares" she had for quite some time. Her heart was in sharp pain, like having a heart attack while being stabbed and tortured. And she knew that feeling first hand.

A young man approached her. "Are you alright?" he asked. Mai couldn't answer because her eyes just rolled into the back of her head and passed out stone cold dead. A crowd soon came.

"Get a doctor!"

"She needs medical help!"

Something was happening alright, but what? She found herself in a strange dark world. It was strange though, it was quite calm and peaceful. Platforms all around her were stain glass. Pictures of different people were around her. Some she recognized, some she didn't. She was surprised about the fact that every person she saw also had another picture of themselves but it seemed odd.

Yugi was in one of them. But she did remember that within his Sennen Puzzle he had another person inside that inhabitant it. But why were so many people she knew up there. Did each of them have "a dark half" as she soon thought of the name.

It was strange to see that even someone as innocent as Tea and Serenity had "dark halves". Mai soon noticed herself in a stain glass. Hers was starting to shatter and she could feel the pain.

"Don't be afraid…"

"What?"

"Do you remember your true name?"

When she woke up at the hospital, she found herself in restraints. _What the hell?_ she thought. Mai saw herself standing over her. But it was strange. This version of her was dark, demented and looked like she could do some real harm…

"Rise and shine. Weakling..!" she snarled as she sharpened her scalpel with a butcher knife. "Who the hell are you?" Mai demanded.

The evil Mai screeched like the Harpie Lady but it was very deafening. Dark Mai smirked evilly at her "weak half". "You truly don't remember me do you?" she asked Mai.

"I don't understand…"

"Remember the way Mother and Daddy neglected us growing up?" Dark Mai asked. "Us?" Mai asked confused and afraid.

"Oh yeah, you know… I was locked away, deep inside you. As time passed on your anger and loneliness started to fester inside you. And when you met Dartz, I was finally able to take control of your body."

"But how can you be me?"

"I'm your Nobody. After Marik was so nice to make you rot in the Shadow Realm for a little while, I was able to go to the Realm of Darkness. But somehow, you managed to pull through, so I went inside your mind. Of course you never realized it because I possessed you while you were with that heart throb idiot of a man Joey Wheeler!"

It angered Mai that her own "Nobody" would disrespect her secretive boyfriend like that. Somehow, she broke free. And something inside her was born. She somehow fused with Tea's dark half with herself and a new "person" was standing right before "Nobody's" eyes. She had Mai's long hair with Tea's dark hair color, Tea's dark eyes with Mai's makeup and facial appearances, Tea's SPIRIT shirt with Mai's light violet jacket, Tea's black mini skirt, Mai's light violet boots and Mai's earrings.

"Hey "Nobody!" I bet you weren't expecting this were you!" the Mai/Tea fusion said with a mix of Tea and Mai's voice. _**"WHAT ARE YOU!" **_the evil Mai asked.

"You can just call me… _**MAIZU!**_"__the fusion figure said with a Gotenks like smirk. "Why I ouggta-" Dark Mai started but Maizu had just simply vanished… Or did she?

"Where'd she go?"

"Are you looking for me?"

Maizu just punched her dark half straight in the face just the way Joey Wheeler would fight. "What's wrong, wannabe me? Can't fight?" Maizu taunted the "dark half" as Maizu flipped her off.

Evil Mai wiped the blood off her mouth but as soon as she did a little bit of a skull like shell appeared. "I know MAI true name!" Maizu said as she tsk tsked her. Evil Mai was shocked yet frightened. "You wouldn't _**DARE!" **_she screamed.

"I would. _**AND I WILL! IIMA!" **_Maizu said as she kicked her head off though Iima still was alive.

Iima's head shrieked as her headless body was scrambling to find the missing head, but Maizu stomped on Iima's head and she died instantly and the headless body soon became nothing but bones and her flesh turned to dust.

"Good riddance…"

Suddenly Maizu had defused. Mai had no memory of what just happened. But she got out of the hospital after she found out everything was just fine. Apparently she had suffered a minor heart attack induced by heat or shock.

As for Iima, well let's just say she's not finished yet…


End file.
